Kryształek
Kryształek 'jest Niezwykle rzadkim Śluzakiem typu ziemia, potrafiący tworzyć ogromne tunele dzięki swojemu wiertłu, może też tworzyć małe tunele do podróży Śluzaków. Występowanie Kryształki mieszkają bardzo głęboko pod ziemią. Miejscami występowania ich są drążone przez śluzaki tunele pod Kryształowymi Jaskiniami. Jeden rodzi się raz na 100 lat. Wygląd 'Protoforma Kryształek w protoformie ma karmazynową skórę i pancerz w turkusowym odcieniu. Pancerz obejmuje jego brzuch i głowę. Na jego pancerzu są widoczne żółte linie. Jego czułki są krótkie i są w kolorze jego skóry. Na czole ma mały turkusowy trójkąt. Ma białe gałki oczne i czerwone tęczówki. 'Transformacja' Kryształek po tranformacji przypomina kreta. Ma taki sam kolor skóry i pancerza co w protoformie. Po swojej transformacji ma cztery łapy, dwie z tyłu (większe) i dwie z przodu (mniejsze). Tak samo co w protoformie widać żółte linie. Na swojej twarzy ma ogromne wiertło, które jest źródłem jego mocy. Wiertło ma takie same żółte kreski co na pancerzu. Ma też wystający ząb. W tranformacji zmienia kolor tęczówek z czerwonych na żółte. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *Wierci malutki tunel, przez który może podróżować (np. po zagubieniu tego śluzaka może on tak powrócić do swojego właściciela), ale tylko przez miękkie materiały, np. piasek lub ziemia. 'Transformacja' *'Vibroquake' - drąży w ziemi wielki tunel aż do najgłębszych terenów Slugterry (nie dowierci się jednak do Głębokiej Jaskini), do którego wpada wróg i zostaje tam uwięziony. *Drżący tunel (ang. Tremor Tunnel) - uderza w ziemię i ryje podziemny tunel, pozwalający na ucieczkę właścicielowi lub śluzakom. *'Terrafirma' - uderza w ziemię i rozdrabnia ją, tworząc w miejscu uderzenia łatę ubitych skał i piasku, która może ściągać oraz prawdopodobnie unieruchamiać w sobie wrogów. *'Slabsaw' - przebija się wiertłem przez ścianę, dodatkowo gromadząc wokół siebie pierścień zbudowany ze skał pozostałych ze zniszczonej ściany, których potrafi użyć do walki. *'Okop' - nieoficjalna nazwa, śluzak wpada w ziemię i ryje prosto podziemny, poziomy tunel o głębokości zaledwie metra. W odpowiednim momencie wyskakuje z tunelu w protoformie, pozostawiając dużą dziurę, w którą wpada goniący Kryształka przeciwnik, zostając uwięzionym. *'Dół pułapka' - nieoficjalna nazwa, śluzak wpada w ziemię i ryje głęboki oraz poziomy tunel w dowolną stronę. W odpowiednim momencie grunt nad wyrytym tunelem zawala się, tworząc wielkie i głębokie koryto-wał obronny, w którym może chować się właściciel. Gdy Kryształek wyryje tunel pod przeciwnikiem, przeciwnik zapada się do koryta i prawdopodobnie zostaje uwięziony w gruncie. Historia 'Sezon 1' *Dobijmy targu - pojawił się w klatce razem z innymi śluzakami. *Śluzobieg - występował jako główna nagroda w Śluzobiegu, wygrał go Vans Volt, który oddał go Eli'owi. 'Sezon 2' *Śnieżkotaniec - Pronto wytrzelił go by mogli uciec z Śnieżkotańca. *Odległy brzeg - było go widać razem z innymi śluzakami należącymi do Eli'a. Śpał razem z nimi. 'Sezon 3' *Zabójcza rozgrywka - Eli wystrzelił go by gang mógł uciec z bazy Mistrza Gry. *Co przychodzi nocą? - widać było go razem z innymi przestraszonymi śluzakami. *Kompania śluzaków - Pronto i Kord wystrzelili swoje Kryształki. *Mroczna noc - widać go było razem z innymi uwięzionymi śluzakami. *Promienny dzień - był razem z innymi śluzakami należącymi Eli'a na testach do Mega Morfu. 'Filmy' *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond - widać jak Kryształek, który jest razem z innymi śluzakami liże liść. *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals - Kryształek zadebiutował w nowej formie Mega Morfu, został wystrzelony przez Korda, by stworzył ogromny tunel. Występy 'Sezon 1' *Dobijmy targu (Tylko protoforma, nieoficjalnie i krótko) *Śluzobieg (debiut) 'Sezon 2' *Śnieżkotaniec *Odległy brzeg (Tylko protoforma, krótko) 'Sezon 3' *Dreszczyk gry *Co przychodzi nocą? (Tylko protoforma, krótko) *Kompania śluzaków *Mroczna noc *Promienny dzień 'Filmy' *Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata. *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (Debiut Mega Morfu). Ciekawostki *Komentator Śluzobiegu powiedział że Kryształek to najrzadszy śluzak w Slugterze, co kłóci się z prawdą biorąc pod uwagę istnienie jeszcze rzadszych śluzaków (np. Zawrotnika). *Eli Shane nazwał go Kopacz. *W odcinku ,,Śluzobieg" Komentator mówi że Taki okaz trafia się raz na sto lat. *Kryształek z odcinka Śluzobieg ma niebieskie wiertło, a w odcinku Śnieżkotaniec ma szare wiertło. *Rzadko wychodzi na powierzchnię, przeważnie siedzi pod ziemią. *Prawdopodobnie jego ghulem jest Krackstalyd, który podobno wystąpił w grze Slug it Out. *Transformacja Kryształka jest duża, rozmiarami przerasta molenoidy, co czyni go jednym z największych śluzaków po transformacji. *Podczas transformowania okrywa swoje ciało energią uformowaną na kształt wirującego wiertła. *W Dreszczyk gry jego wiertło ma inny dźwięk wiercenia niż w Śnieżkotaniec i Śluzobieg. *Kopacz zdaje się lubić Pronto, gdyż pozwolił mu się wystrzelić w Śnieżkotaniec. Dodatkowo uśmiechnął się do niego. *W odcinkach Śluzobieg i Kompania śluzaków jego transformowaniu towarzyszy dźwięk przypominający fragment utworu muzycznego. *Jest nazywany śluzakiem drążącym ''(tak nazwał go Eli w ''Kompania Śluzaków). *W protoformie jego tęczówki są brązowe, a po transformacji złote. * W "Return of the Elementals", gdy Zawortnik Will'a pokazał, co się stanie, gdy zghulowane zostanie Śluzak ziemi. Na schemacie było wtedy widać ghula Kryształka w protoformie, który wyglądał jak Granatowybuchowiec i Terrarix. * Kryształki pojawiają się raz na 100 lat. * Prawdopodobnie Gang Shane'a ma tylko jednego Kryształka Kopacza, ale wymieniają się między sobą. Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki niezwykle rzadkie Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Junjie Kategoria:Pronto (Chwilowo)